Princess Daisy
Summary Princess Daisy, or casually Daisy, is the princess of Sarasaland and a supporting character in the Mario ''series. She is a tomboy, something first stated in her debut appearance, ''Super Mario Land. In complement to her name, she has an affinity for flowers. Her attire, special abilities, personal emblems, and general representations are often flowers as well. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. After an early hiatus, Daisy was reintroduced in Mario Tennis due to a lack of human characters in the series. She appears most often as a playable character in the spin-off games. She has appeared in over fifty Mario games to date, and has appeared consecutively for more than a decade. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; 9-B to 8-C with physical attacks and magic, 7-B to 6-B in the Mario Party Series Name: Princess Daisy Origin: Mario Bros (Mostly spinoffs) Gender: Female Classification: Human, Princess Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, sportsmanship, crystal manipulation, transmutation, teleportation, transformation (usually by magically changing her outfits) flower magic, and several others Attack Potency: Varies; Wall level '''to Building level''' with physical attacks and magic (Comparable to Waluigi) I potentially City level to approaching Country level in the Mario Party series (Like Waluigi, she physically overpowered Bowser who was capable of slamming a mountain and won against people who were capable of creating an entire country through physical strength) Speed: Movement speed Varies from Peak Human+ '''to Faster Than The Eye Can See+ I reactions/Battle speed Varies from '''Faster Than The Eye Can See '''to '''Hypersonic+ Durability: Potentially Multi City-Block level via powerscaling (Should be in the same league as Waluigi) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ+ '''to Class ZJ''' (can engage in close combat with Bowser in a HtH battle and knock him into the sky in a single slap in Mario Party 3) Stamina: Vastly superhuman Range: Several meters with standard attacks, Much higher with her Flower Power skills Standard Equipment: Pretty Flowers power-up, Heart power-up, various sporting tools and weapons throughout the games Intelligence: A very skilled player in a variety of sports like her friends. Weaknesses: Quick to anger, can be overconfident at times Notable Attack/Techniques Crystal Smash: Daisy punches the ground, summoning a ring of huge sharp orange crystals that surrounds her to knock any opponent around the surrounding area. She can also use blue crystals to create a power gauntlet for heavier hits (especially during a Mega Strike). Flower Ball: Daisy pitches a ball wheel it's covered in a gust of petals to hide it. This comes in handy for her Sluggers matches. Wonder Flower: Daisy's racket grows petals and spins around. This causes the ball to fly at normal speed, masking power it hides and after contact, knocks the opponent back about an eighth of the court. Flowerbed Return: Daisy spins once, summoning a path of flowers leading to the ball, leaps over the flowers, and returns the ball. Heart: Daisy surrounds herself in pink hearts, usually during a race, that allows her to absorb any incoming item and use it against them. Flower Shot: '''Daisy begins the shot by dribbling the ball in a triangle, while a small field of flowers grows at her feet as she does so. She then spins slowly into the air and magically casts the yellow-glowing ball into the hoop '''Note: Like Waluigi, this profile is a composite of every game that Daisy appears in. Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6